bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gimme your love
Romanized Title GIMME YOUR LOVE -Fukutsu no LOVE DRIVER- Japanese Title GIMME YOUR LOVE -不屈のLOVE DRIVER- English Title Gimme Your Love -Persistent LOVE DRIVER- Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1990 Romaji omae wa takaku tsuku onna zeidaku ni seichou shiteru yumizu no youni shuppi shite totemo tsuitekesou ni nai gaisha ni nore daiya wo kure tte boku ni mo urusai horeta yowami kana soredemo kondo kegawa kau ikura mukou ga toshi ue to wa ie namerarecha otoko ga sutaru rival wa minna high-level totemo kanai sou ni nai tairyoku mo zairyoku mo kyousou ritsu wa hageshii ai no chikara ga aru nara maji de shinjitai saisho wa accessory no otoko demo ii sono heart ga itsuka te ni haireba Gimme your love omae wa shiranai donna ni boku ga aishiteruno ka wo Feel my love kizu ka nai mama de zutto kono choushi ja mukuware nai mukae nikiteto nigiyaka na denwa no mukou gawa tadachi ni tonde yuku boku wa ittai nani mono nano? sensenshuu disco konshuu bar tamanya issho ni nomitai hora hora namida de front glass ga kumotteru ii you ni riyou sareteru toshitemo sono egao ni wa yowaino sa Gimme your love omae wa shiranai donna ni boku ga aishiteruno ka wo Feel my love omoi tsumerya jibun ga kowai kurai sa muriyari osoi kakari sou Gimme your love akiramerarenai ima made no doryoku mo kekkou takai Feel my love futari guardrail to crush shite mo nanka omae dake tasukari sou kou nattara hoka no yatsu ga aiso tsukasu made dokomade mo otomo shimashou Gimme your love omae wa shiranai donna ni boku ga aishiteruno ka wo Feel my love kokoro nashika denwa no kaisuu ga saikin fueta mitai Gimme your love dare mo shiranai donna ni omae wo aishiteruno ka wo Feel my love ima wara warete mo kamawanai kedo saigo wa boku ga warau Japanese おまえは高くつく女　贅沢に成長してる 湯水のように出費して　とてもついてけそうにない 外車に乗れ、ダイヤをくれって僕にもうるさい 惚れた弱みかな　それでも今度毛皮買う いくら向こうが年上とはいえ　ナメられちゃ男がすたる ライバルはみんなハイレベル　とてもかないそうにない 体力も　財力も　競争率は激しい 愛の力があるならマジで信じたい 最初はアクセサリーの男でもいい　そのハートがいつか手に入れば GIMME YOUR LOVE　おまえは知らない　どんなに　僕が愛してるのかを FEEL MY LOVE　気づかないままでずっとこの調子じゃ　むくわれない… 迎えにきてと　賑やかな電話の向こう側 直ちに飛んでゆく僕は　一体何者なの？ 先々週ディスコ　今週バー　たまにゃ一緒に飲みたい ほらほら涙でフロントガラスが曇ってる いいように利用されてるとしても　その笑顔には弱いのさ GIMME YOUR LOVE　おまえは知らない　どんなに　僕が愛してるのかを FEEL MY LOVE　思いつめりゃ自分が怖いくらいさ　ムリヤリ　襲いかかりそう GIMME YOUR LOVE　あきらめられない　今までの努力も結構高い FEEL MY LOVE　二人ガードレールと　CRUSHしても　なんかおまえだけ助かりそう… こうなったら、他の男が愛想つかすまで　どこまでもオトモしましょう GIMME YOUR LOVE　おまえは知らない　どんなに　僕が愛してるのかを FEEL MY LOVE　こころなしか電話の回数が　最近　増えたみたい GIMME YOUR LOVE　だれも知らない　どんなに　おまえを愛してるのかを FEEL MY LOVE　今笑われてもかまわないけど 最後は　僕が笑う　YEAH YEAH! English Translation You're a woman from a high position, growing up in luxury Your expenses run like hot water, as if it's nothing at all Riding in foreign cars, buying diamonds, you still fuss at me Your charm may be the weakness that got you a fur coat this time too No matter how much older or more experienced, you've run out of these men My rivals are all high-level, seems I can't match them at all Whether physical strength or financial assets, the competition's intense If there's such a thing as the power of love, I truly wanna believe in it From the start, I haven't minded being your accessory guy So long as I can get inside and touch your heart Gimme you love! You have no idea just how much I'm in love with you Feel my love! So long as you're unaware of it, this feeling can't be rewarded From the other end of the bustling, noisy call, you say to come see you This guy who immediately flies to you, who am I to you really? Before, a disco, this week, a bar—I'd like to get a drink together sometimes Look, the front glass has been dimmed by the tears Even though I'm totally being used, it's fine Because I always fall weak to seeing that smile of yours Gimme your love! You have no idea just how much I'm in love with you Feel my love! Scared by my own thoughts, I continue my attack against my wishes Gimme your love! I won't give up, not after all this effort spent to get to this point Feel my love! Even if we're both crushed by the guardrail, somehow, I'll save you When the time comes, until you catch another guy's fancy, Lemme be your male companion everywhere Gimme your love! You have no idea just how much I'm in love with you Feel my love! Seems like the numbers of your heartless calls have increased lately Gimme your love! Nobody else knows how to love you Feel my love! I don't mind being laughed at Because I'll be the one who laughs last